


Bro's Mile High Club

by Nitramoron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bro is 35, Dave's about 15, Established Relationship, I really need to stop, I think I need to stop, M/M, Mile High Club, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitramoron/pseuds/Nitramoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave is afraid of airplanes, and Bro gives him a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro's Mile High Club

You stare mindlessly out the window of the plane with a foul expression on your face, studying the cloud cover below You hate planes, you always have--sure, the outcome is normally enjoyable (you only ever fly to New York to visit your sisters, or Washington to see Egbert like you and Bro are now), but you just can't get over how they make you feel.  
Compressed, achey, uncomfortable. You'd never admit it but you're often afraid of falling out of this tin can and crashing down onto someone's freshly waxed car and effectively fucking shit up like in John's idiot movie.  
"Jesus christ, Dave, try not to look like someone just murdered your puppy. It's just a plane." Bro murmurs in his thick Texan drawl, nudging your arm. You jump, admittedly on edge.  
"I do not look like that, Bro, shut your whore mouth."  
He scoffs at you and throws an arm around your shoulders.  
"Sure, sure, sweetheart. Why don't you listen to music or something? Read some more of that shitty book Lalonde dared you to read?"  
"My phone's dead. And I finished that fucking awful thing after Egbert bet her I couldn't finish it in two days." you say, a little (or a lot) smugly. You showed them bitches Dave Strider couldn't be beat by some six thousand page book you can't even pronounce the name of.  
"Ffff. Why didn't you bring more stupid shit to keep you busy, especially with how you get on planes? We have like three hours left, man."  
"I was too busy dreading being on this goddamned thing to think about it!" you hiss back, wincing and putting a hand over your left ear as it pops.   
He's quiet for a second, looking you over behind his shades and stroking his bristly chin with his forefinger and thumb.  
"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?"  
He doesn't say anything, just keeps stroking his chin like he's forty years over his thirty five and staring at you.  
"Fine, whatever, fuck your freaky old ass." you huff, turning back to look out the window again, wrapping your gangly arms around yourself because wow these things get freezing, especially the window seats.  
After a second he's whispering in your ear, arm still around your shoulder, and you have to seriously restrain yourself from jerking in surprise.  
"Wan' get it on in the bathroom?" he murmurs, grin pressed against your skin.  
Your breath hitches and your eyes widen and he laughs, the fucker gives a little "heh" in your ear then cocks an eyebrow at you above his triangular shades and holy shit he's hot.  
"Uh, are you, um, serious?"  
"Do I joke about this shit?"  
"N-no, but.. What if we get caught? I don't want to get caught."  
"We wouldn't. Hey, I'm not forcing you to do anything. Just givin' you a happy alternative to sitting here like a kitten held above a fucking lake, little man. Take it or leave it." he shrugs, pulling away. You know him well enough to know he's hurt and maybe a little shocked that you didn't jump right on the chance to join the mile high club.  
"No, I.. I want to. C'mon, Bro, I was just having a moment." you say quickly, putting your hand on his arm. A shit-eating grin flickers across his face for a fraction of a second. "How are we going to do this?"  
He shrugs.  
"I'll go back, you come over a few minutes later and I'll let you in?" he says questioningly.  
You nod, a jolt of excitement going through your body.  
"Go on. I'll be back in a second."  
Bro nods and kisses your cheek before unbuckling his seat belt and standing, making his way to the back of the plane and getting into one of the bathrooms there.  
You take a few deep breaths and give yourself a mental pep talk.  
You can do this, Dave. You can let your brother (twenty years your major, at that) fuck you in the ass in public.  
It's not even technically public! Sure, you're only a foot or so away from other people who may be able to hear you if you moan too loud, but it's not like anyone can see you.  
You wait a few minutes before nodding and narrowing your eyes with determination, marching back to the back of the plane and pausing before the door to the restroom Bro went in.  
Where doing this.  
Where makin' this happen.  
You push the door open and duck in, shutting and locking it fast behind you before turning to face Bro.  
You're shocked immediately by the close quarters--Bro's a huge guy, and you're not bulky but super tall and lean, and the bathroom is built for one person and there's so little space the two of you have to stand with your chests pressed together, breath mingling.  
"Hey," you croak, smiling weakly.  
He ignores your greeting in favor of wrapping his arms around your body tight and pulling you to him, pressing his lips against yours. You make an embarrassingly high-pitched noise against him but reciprocate, your thin arms going to wrap around his neck, fingers twining in the spiked hair you find there and tugging, causing Bro to make a little encouraging noise at the back of his throat.  
Apparently a victorious smile makes its way across your freckled face because he one ups you, tongue tracing your lips slowly. Your breath hitches before it continues, uneven. You part your lips, tongue flicking out to meet his, which twines against yours, big and flat while yours is thin and pointed slightly.  
You drag your tongue along his. He tastes musky and hot and tangy, a taste not quite like anything you've ever tasted before, a taste you'd grown quite attached to in the course of your relationship.  
Your tongue goes on to work in his mouth, tracing lightly over the ridges at the roof and the backs of his teeth, getting more of that taste you love almost as much as him before he pulls away, sliding his big hands under your record tee, tracing over your slight abs from hours of strifing, pinching at your nipples and rubbing them between his fingers. While he works at your chest and stomach you move your lips over his jaw, nipping and sucking as his hands move back down over the plane of your stomach, playing with the top of your jeans.  
You smile against his jaw, tugging at his hair a little more, in response to which he groans a little and pulls the button of your tightening jeans through the loop. You bite down a little in shock but he doesn't pause, just unzips your jeans loudly and begins to slowly slide them aside so he can reach inside the slit in your boxers to wrap a hand around you. You moan in surprise, and he stills, grabbing you chin with his other hand and pulling you to look him in the face.   
"Shh, shh, shh.. Gotta be quiet, or we can't do this, baby."  
You nod at him, eyes widening. You weren't hard until you felt him squeezing you, and you didn't know you wanted more until he stopped.  
He gives you another squeeze, sliding his gloved hand up and down your length, pulling it out of the slit in your boxers.  
Your lips ghost over his neck, biting down hard to muffle a groan as he starts pumping you in his hand.   
Your hands go down to his belt, ghosting over the cool metal of his huge belt buckle (shining silver and inscribed with BRO, a gift from you for his birthday when you were ten. You're shocked he still wears it.)and pulling the leather through it, loosening them. Your hand brushes against the crotch of his jeans while you fight to unbutton them, and your eyes widen as you feel a big lump there. Your eyes flick up to his face incredulously.  
"Like what you feel, little man?" he whispers, smug mask firmly in place.  
"Mmghm..." you murmur, sliding your hand through the slit in his ironic heart-printed boxers and around his length, pulling it out like he did to you. He makes an encouraging little noise in the back of his throat, burying his face in your hair. He speeds his pumps a little, and you try not to buck into his hand.  
You two continue like this for a little while, you panting and squirming and making muffled little noises against Bro's neck until he stops, leaning down and breathing in your ear.  
"We gotta hurry up, people might be suspicious if we're in here for too much longer, babe.."  
"What are we, um, going to.." you trail off, making vague gestures with your hands, breathing fast and praying he knows what the hell you're talking about.  
"Speak, princess."  
"Lube?" you say quietly.  
He's silent for a second, then looks at you.  
"Get on your knees."  
"What?" you ask like seriously what the hell Bro you just want it up the ass  
"The best we can do here is spit, and I can't exactly do it myself, so get down there!" he hisses, face reddened.  
You nod shakily and get on your knees, cramped in the close space. You glance up at him before wrapping your lips around the head, getting a little more confident at the sharp intake of breath you hear from your brother.  
You work it into your mouth slowly, wetting it as much as you can. Bro's hands wind their way into your white-blonde hair, tugging and holding on tight.  
You can't fit very much of him in your mouth, just over half, but when you're done with that you pull off and start laying long, broad licks on him with the flat of your tongue. He shudders and moans as you place careful licks all over him, standing when he's completely covered and looking at him expectantly.  
He acts quickly, not wanting it to dry, pulling your jeans down quick to just below your ass and spinning you around, pressing up against your entrance and breathing in your ear.  
"You ready, baby?" he pants hard.  
You're too far gone to form words, managing a breathless, wordless moan, but by the sound he makes in your ear paired with him pressing into you he both understood the meaning and enjoyed the sound.  
He's getting farther and farther inside you, and oh god it hurts it hurts it hurts so GOOD and you're about to come already from the handjob and those sweet little noises he's making in your ear, murmuring to you about how good you feel inside and how he loves you.  
You're moaning, and you can't send the command to your hands to come up to muffle your noises so Bro has to do it for you and holy shit he's popping his fingers in your mouth and you're sucking at them like they're candy and you feel like a whore but judging by the way he moves your shirt aside and bites down on your shoulder to muffle his moans he likes it.  
He starts to build up a rhythm, hard fast and thoroughly plowing you. You think he's already close, too, because he's slipping into that speed he normally saves for right before he comes already and it's only been a minute or so since he actually begun penetrating you.   
Then he's hitting that sweet spot inside you and you're using all your self restraint to avoid chomping down on his fingers as you come, hot and wet and all over the door to the bathroom.  
He keeps going, and you whimper around his fingers because wow you're sensitive and it hurts, he's slamming into your oversensitive walls so hard and it hurts but then he's coming, too, hot spurts all over your insides and he slows, breath still coming hot and fast in your ear as he rides it out, murmuring about how good you were and how good you made him feel and how much he loves you and you love him too and you tell him so, words breathed and barely there but he hears them and he knows, of course he knows but then he's pulling out and tucking himself back into his jeans, zipping up and buckling his belt and straightening that ridiculous buckle. He's tousling your hair, kissing your lips, telling you to clean off the door and join him in a few minutes.  
You lean against the wall as soon as the door shuts, pulling up your jeans and oh, my, your ass is SORE. Bro really did you hard, you think as you wipe the come off the door with a bit of paper towel and toss it in the toilet, flushing it and jumping a little at the loud noise and laughing nervously at your jumpiness.  
You go to leave, taking a deep breath and straightening your shirt before exiting, walking quick down the aisle with your eyes on the floor, and, not paying much attention, you almost run into the stewardess and her drink cart. She gives you a strange look before asking if you want something to drink awkwardly. You shake your head politely, dodging the cart to continue on your way, unable to fathom why she'd be staring at you like that.  
You feel like everyone's staring at you, and you can't get into that seat beside Bro with your seatbelt buckled fast enough.  
You're quiet, adrenaline going through you at what the two of you just did.  
"Dave?" Bro says after a second, sounding amused and smug.  
"What, asshole?"  
"There's come all over your shirt."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an airplane btw clever clever


End file.
